


An Apostate in Chains

by Phsbarbie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha! Take that muse! I don't know why I'm saying that, I gave it exactly what it wanted in this story. I'm normally a Fenris fangirl when I play DA2, but then I saw this clip-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WTzwg2L4uZo</p>
<p>It's the voices of Fenris and Anders, and within the first 30 seconds Anders turns to Fenris and says "Get away from my Hawke, bitch." Which made me laugh and want to replay DA2, romancing Anders. Anders has a small banter in the Mark of the Assassin DLC where he describes the above mentioned fantasy, which inspired my muse to demand I write this. I really hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apostate in Chains

    "Andraste's knickers, this was a bad idea!" I hear Anders' voice as I pass by our bedroom. I roll my eyes. Maker knows I love him, but he's had his share of bad ideas. "Damn it, let me go! Hawke can't find me like this." That last sentence has my interest peaked. I push open the door and lean against the frame. Anders has his shirt off and his back to me, wearing only a pair of loose pants he likes to lounge around the house in. I admire the definition of the muscles on his back for a moment before I speak.

    "How am I not supposed to find you?" I ask. He spins around quickly, his hands kept awkwardly behind his back. I know he's up to something, but I don't miss the chance to rake over his abs and pecs with my eyes. 

    "Hawke!" he says, his eyes wider than usual. "What are you doing here?"

    "I live here," I tell him, pushing off the door frame and taking a few steps towards him. He shuffles backwards a step or two until he hits the bed.

    "Yes, of course you do. I was just wondering what you were doing home so soon." I shrug.

    "The meeting with Aveline didn't take as long as I thought."

    "Good, good," he says, sounding panicked. "You know what you should do? Head down to the Hanged Man. I hear Varric has got a card game planned for today-"

    "Anders?"

    "Yes, my love?"

    "What are you hiding?" His eyes go wide.

    "Me? Hiding something? What gave you that idea?"

    "Oh, I don't know," I say, resuming my walk towards him. "Just a hunch."

    "Fine, fine! I'll show you. But you have to promise not to laugh." I scoff at him. 

    "I will promise no such thing." He sighs.

    "Of course you won't. Do you remember that fantasy I told you about at Chateau Haine last month after I rescued you?"

    "You mean after Tallis rescued me?"

    "It's the thought that counts," he responds with a glare. Anders didn't get along well with the flirty elf. Though to be fair if she had been flashing those doe eyes at Anders instead of me I wouldn't have liked her either. 

    "The one about you being chained in a dungeon somewhere about to undergo the Rite of Tranquility when I storm in to rescue you? Then the only thing left to do would be to show your gratitude." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

    "And you said perhaps it could include a better use for those chains. Well..." He brings his hands out from behind him. 

    "Maker, Anders, what did you do?" I see now why he was hiding them. Attached to both of his wrists are iron shackles on long chains, the opposite end of each shackle clipped to our bottom two bed posts. 

    "I ordered these as soon as we got back last month and the smith just finished with them today. There's a secret latch that unlocks them quickly but it's impossible to get to if you're wearing them." I chuckle and head towards him, planning on helping him out of them.

    "I'm surprised you didn't think that far ahead. I mean, you were the one ordering them, wouldn't you want to be able to get yourself out?"

    "I wasn't planning on being the one to wear them," he says in his bedroom voice. I stop short.

    "You mean to tell me you'd planned to lock _me_  up in those things with no escape?" He falters.

    "I get the feeling my answer should be no." I shake my head at him in disappointment.

    "Oh Anders," I say, stripping off my armor and taking the last few steps towards the bed, "you're going to regret that." He tries to step backward but finds the bed right up against his legs, causing him to fall into a sitting position on it instead. "In fact, by the end of the night you're going to wish you'd made that quick release more easily accessible." I let the last of my armor and padding fall away and Anders' jaw drops. 

    "Raina," he says, his voice coming out hoarse, "what are you wearing?" I smile and do a slow spin, showing off the new black and red corset I picked up this morning. I ordered it on Isabella's advice, and it seems to be doing the trick.

    "What, this old thing?" There's a tenseness to him, an almost feral look in his eyes as he takes me in head to toe. He clears his throat.

    "Yes, well, now that we know these shackles will hold why don't you go ahead and let me out of them." I laugh. 

    "You didn't really think that would work, did you?" One side of his mouth turns up in a smile.

    "It was worth a shot."

    "How far do those things reach?" I ask, gesturing to the chains.

    "Come a bit closer and I'll show you." I step forward between his legs and he wraps his arms around me.

    "That's what I thought," I say with a sigh. "Far too much wiggle room." Before Anders can so much as speak I've readjusted the chain on his right arm so that it's drawn away from his body and pull it taut, then draw a dagger from my bodice and stick it through the rings into the post. The length is now pinned in place, making it impossible for him to move his arm. 

    "Raina-" Before he finishes his sentence I have his other arm done up the same way. I step back and survey my work with a nod. 

    "That's better." He struggles, trying to dislodge my daggers, but it's no use; I _know_  daggers. A wicked grin spreads across my face. " _Much_ better." Anders stops struggling and looks up at me with an edge of panic in his eyes.

    "Raina, what are you doing?" My eyes go wide and innocent. Not that it fools him. It never fools anyone.

    "Oh, nothing much. Just this." I straddle his lap and lean in, dragging my tongue along his collarbone. He inhales sharply.

    "Raina..." Anders' voice sounds strained.

    "Hmm?" I ask, making my way up his neck and nipping at his jaw.

    "Do you think you could let me out of these now?" I chuckle, the sound vibrating against his skin.

    "Not a chance." He groans and drops his head back. My lips find his and he renews his struggles once more, desperate to get his arms around me. I slip my tongue into his mouth, wrapping around his for an instant before retreating and making my way back down the other side of his neck. He rolls his head to the opposite side, unconsciously giving me better access. I take advantage of it, leaving a bite mark where his neck meets his shoulder before continuing down to his torso.

    I'm not sure how a mage develops such an amazing body like Anders has. It's not like being a rogue where acrobatics are basically part of every battle. I asked him once but he just gave me an amused smile and said staffs are heavier than they look. No matter how he accomplishes it, Anders' body is something I very much enjoy. Especially when it tenses and all his muscles begin to flex, which it's doing right now as I circle one of his nipples with the flat of my tongue then bite down on it gently.

    "Hawke, this is torture." I grin against his skin and release his nipple.

    "Not yet it's not." I drop to my knees between his legs and reach for the front of his pants.

    "Raina, you're going to make me lose control," he warns. He always warns. No matter how many times I tell him I like it when he loses control, he always warns. It's amazing when he does. It's as if all this power, all this strength he's constantly holding back pushes its way to the surface and demands an outlet. The sex is rough and passionate and hot, and sometimes when I look at him all I can think of is how to get that control to snap so he'll take me up against the nearest wall. Of course he's not to that point yet, no matter what he says. When his usual warm amber eyes flash blue I know he's right where I want him. 

    "Not yet you're not," I reply lightly, unlacing his pants and freeing his rock hard shaft. I drag my tongue along the head of it and he moans. I wrap one hand around the base and take the rest in my mouth, starting to bob up and down slowly, humming lightly. The bed frame starts to shake from the strength of his struggles.

    "Hawke, I swear to the Maker if you don't let me out of these things I'm going to tear the bed down." I glace up to find his eyes flaring blue. Bingo. I get to my feet, finding the quick release latches and triggering them both at once. The shackles don't even have time to hit the ground before Anders' arms are around me and I'm being flipped onto my back on our bed. He doesn't bother with the laces on my corset, he just grabs one of the daggers from the bed post and slits it open.

    "Hey," I complain, "I just bought that this morning." He runs his hands along my breasts, drawing circles around my nipples with his thumbs.

    "I'll buy you another one." His mouth devours mine, his tongue forcefully dueling with mine, and I feel him line himself up with my opening. He pushes in steadily and I arch my back, loving the feel of him stretching me, adoring the fullness. He pulls back slowly leaving just the tip inside before plunging back in. He releases my lips and props himself up above me.

    "You teased me too long, Raina. This isn't going to take long." He thrusts again, hard this time, and I gasp.

    "I don't need it to," I manage to get out, clenching my inner muscles around his shaft. He grins and reaches between us to where we're joined. He draws circles with his thumb over just the right spot while he starts to move again, increasing the speed and power of his strokes until I'm screaming his name and he's moaning mine through gritted teeth. He falls against me exhausted, burying his face in my neck.

    "I don't care what you say," he tells me, his voice coming out muffled, "next time you are definitely wearing the shackles." I smile and run my fingers through his hair. 

    "Now my love, whoever said I wouldn't?"


End file.
